Dante vs Ryuko Matoi
Description Devil May Cry vs Kill La Kill! Which one of these hot-blooded protagonists will come out on top? Interlude Blake: We've looked back t our previous Death Battles and have seen.. Yang: They're pretty shit... So, if anyone wants to take the, please do.. Blake: So we're here to start anew in a way...Starting with these two hot-blooded protaginists Yang: Dante : The Son of Sparda Blake: And Ryuko Matoi: The Weilder of Senketsu Yng: I'm Yang and she's Blake! Blake: And ir's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Dante -Cue Devils Never Cry- Blake: When people think of demons, the best images don't come to mind. That's the same for Dante... Yang: Born to the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger brother of Vergil. Dante got some crazy abilities, but more on that later Blake: Dante took it upon himself to kill every demon he came across, and thus: he opened his shop, labeled Devil May Cry Yang: Vergil, who was not dead. Decided he wanted more power, when Dnte confronted him, he kinda got his ass kicked. When they met agian, they were equals. And finally Dante managed to best him Blake: Enough on his backstory, let's cover his many...MANY weapons Yang: His signiature sword: Rebellion was actually given to him as a keepsake by Sparda Blake: He can throw this giant claymore like a boomerang, and it comes back! This sword is the physical manifestation of Dante's power Blake: Ebony and Ivory: his twin guns, specialize in long-range and rapid fire respectively. These shots can be charged with Dante's own demonic energy, and can obliterate demons in a single shot Dante fires Ivory as it destroys the demoness Echidna. Dante: I think that look suits you better Yang: He also carries an assortment of different weapons on his person Blake: These 'Devil Arms' are very unique ranging from a tri-part ice nunchaku with 3 different forms, many pairs of gauntlets and greaves, one which it's fire is hotter than magma, but the temperature isn't specified Yang: He has a literal ELECTRIC guitar, which can summon bats, twin scimitars that control fire and wind respectively, a MOTORCYCLE THT CAN SPLIT AND FORM DUAL CHAINSAWS, and his brothers sword, Yamato, which can cut through DIMENSIONS, in fact this is what Sparda used to seal away the underworld Blake: Don't think it's just melee weapons, he has quite an assortmant of firearms as well Yang: Shotguns, an armor peircing rifle, a grenade launcher, an arm cannon, a fucking cowboy hat, tht can summon METEORS, I could be here all day Blake: But we don't have all day Yang: So let's get to his powers Blake: Dante has an incredible healing factor, being able to shrug off most wounds, sometimes laughing while doing so, he was completely unphased when caught in an explosion, he even made an explosion himself, just by swinging his sword Yang: He stalemated the demon lorg Abigail, yes that IS this thing's real name, and was able to oneshot the demon Argosax without the use of his demonic power Blake: Dante's speed is off the charts, he doged a sound-based attack, dodged a bullet without looking, and he dodegd a shot from a tank Yang: Dante can teleport, he ran down the Temen-ni-Gru so fast he caught fire, and he can avoid machine gun fire from a helicopter Blake: He's also stupidly strong, he was able to block a punch from the savior, with relative ease, he broke stone with his Gilgamesh gauntlets and greaves, Blake: When Dante gets serious he can enter a form known as Devil Trigger. This increases everything 10-fold, his regen, speed, and he can even gain the ability to fly Yang: His physical and magical atributes unsurprisingly get a boost as well Blake: And with his various styles, he can even up the playing feild against most opponents Yang: Gunslinger can maximize each of his firearm's techniques, vice versa with Swordmaster Blake: With RoyalGuard he can use an enemies damage against it, he can create a shadowy clone with Doppelganger, and can even slow time with the Quicksilver Style Yang: And, when Dante's in a certain type of pickle, he can pull out the Majin Form! Blake: The Majin Form renders Dante invunerable, two red blades portrude from his arms, but his main attack is shooting red fireballs from his hands, and a large monochrome beam from his chest Ryuko Matoi Pre-Fight FIGHT Analysis Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Kill la Kill Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:'Devil May Cry vs Kill la Kill' themed Death Battles